


[Art] Reconciliation

by Pinkelephant42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkelephant42/pseuds/Pinkelephant42
Summary: Harry and Draco meet in the dark corner of the library.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 110
Collections: HP Inspired by Imagery Fest - 2020





	[Art] Reconciliation

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the 2020 HP Inspired by Imagery Fest, an on-going anonymous fest. Artists will be revealed once all works are posted.
> 
> Comments and kudos are hugely appreciated.


End file.
